VS2 Episode 10 A Matter of Blood
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode ten of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by Misfit.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Ten – A Matter of Blood**  
Rating: R  
**Writer: Misfit  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

_**VS2 Writers Group includes **_**PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

**Disclaimer:** Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

The doctor on duty and several attendants ran for the ambulance as it came to a skidding halt near the emergency entrance of Versailles Hospital. Jerking the doors of the ambulance open, they pulled the gurney out with a thump, jarring its occupant. The young blond screamed in agony, her bloody clawed fingers clutching frantically at her swollen belly. Running alongside the gurney, the doctor lifted the sodden mess of the girl's skirt. Blood, bright and copious puddled between the white thighs and he cursed, shoving a nurse toward the phone. "Call Duvall now! Go!"

The blond gulps, trying to raise her head to look at her belly and he curses silently as a bloody froth foams from her lips. Anxious to soothe her terror, he touched her cheek briefly as the gurney was shoved into the exam room. "You'll be fine, chere'. I do not want to die."

The clock on the wall marks the minutes…

"She's dead." The doctor trembled, heart pounding in his chest as he refused to look at the vampires.

"And the child?" Lance's voice was deceptively soft. "It survives?"

"No." The doctor's chin dropped to his chest. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could. It was too late."

"And the blood?" Lance glanced at his servant, Edward, before he turned back to the dark, rain-streaked window. "I trust you kept the child's blood?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The doctor groveled, eager to regain favor. "We retained all of the AO-."

"That's very fortunate for you, doctor." Lance lifted his shoulders, adjusting the lapel of his fine woolen suit jacket. "Your forward thinking will let you live. This time." The doctor broke into relieved tears and Edward smirked as he followed Lance's long strides down the hall. Lance slapped his gloves against his leg. "Have the plane readied for the States. We need to visit my dear sister and the very lovely Miss Turner."

MLMLML

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes.  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
Neath the cover of October skies._

Beth twisted the towel around her head, smiling as Mick sang softly at the sink. Wrapping another large, fluffy towel securely around herself, she pushed the glass door open, meeting Mick's smile in the mirror.

_All the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow.  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low._

Mick rinsed the razor in the sink, his eyes never leaving her face as he continued to sing softly, the razor moving in long, smooth strokes.

_And the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.  
Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with-a you, my love?_

Beth giggled, raising herself on tiptoe to rest her chin on his shoulder as he rinsed the razor for the final time. "Are you going to lead on this moondance?"

"Maybe." Mick toweled the remaining traces of shaving cream from his face and glanced up at her reflection with a flash of desire. "A few more lessons and I might be ready." Turning from the sink, he drew her close, kissing her smile. "You're quite the dancer, Miss Turner."

"I'm glad you noticed." Beth's hand slid along the low-slung waist of his pajama bottoms and she rested her forehead against his chin. "It was nice, wasn't it?"

"It was more than nice." Mick gave her a little squeeze and kissed her forehead before releasing her to turn back to the sink. "And I need to stop thinking about it, so you can go to work."

Beth's mouth opened and closed in mild frustration. "Yeah, you're probably right." She pulled the towel from her hair and shook it out around her shoulders. "I can hardly wait for Ben's vampire questions this morning."

Mick straightened, running his hands through his hair. "You need to stall him, Beth. Avoid any details until we figure out where he stands." The small worry lines creased between his brows and his eyes locked with hers in the mirror. "You think you can do that?"

"Well, I guess I don't have any choice, do I?" Beth pulled off the towel and tossed it at the shower door. "I'll be ready in about 30 minutes."

Mick bit his lip as her naked bottom marched from the room and he shook his head as he met his own reflection in the mirror.

Mick VO: _Ever catch yourself with a stupid grin on your face...I keep seeing myself in the mirror and I can't say I recognize myself...shaving while Beth takes a shower, an ordinary morning after a night...what a night...where the monsters stayed away and kept themselves in the shadows of the past where they belong._

MLMLMLML

Beth jumped, startled as Ben's voice spoke from the intercom. "Beth? Can you come to my office, please?" Setting her cup down, she wiped the dribble of coffee from her chin, glancing at Oscar as he shifted casually to alertness in his chair.

"Sure, be right there." Grabbing a notebook, Beth took a deep breath and pasted a smile on as she entered Talbot's office. "What's up?"

"Shut the door." Ben waited until she closed the door before tossing an envelope on the desk in front of her. "What is this?"

"An envelope." Beth picked it up, looking curiously at the spidery script. "Mr. Benjamin Talbot, Esquire? Have you opened it?"

"Of course I opened it." Ben pursed his lips and leaned back in the chair. "I'm just not sure what it's supposed to mean."

Beth pulled the single folded sheet from the envelope and opened it carefully. Scanning the page quickly, she gave Ben a skeptical look. "It's an invitation to a Halloween Ball, Ben. That's pretty plain."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Why would Kostan invite me to," he gestured for her to hand him the invitation, "The Blood is Life Ball?" Ben snorted and dropped the invite on the desk. "A vampire saying Blood is Life? He's kidding, right?"

"No, I think he's serious." Beth picked up the invite again. "He's very involved in charitable organizations and causes. It says right here," Beth tapped the page, "all proceeds are donated to the American Red Cross."

Ben was still skeptical. "So I'm not being invited as a 'treat' then? It's a legitimate function?"

"I'm sure it is." Beth folded the invitation and put it back in the envelope. "I'm sure Mick and I've received an invitation, too." Beth smiled, trying to reassure him. "Ben, they're not monsters. They have normal lives just like we do. Well, almost normal lives."

"Normal?" Ben snorted. "You just accept drinking blood and living forever as normal, Beth?"

"No, I'm not saying I accept everything about them as normal, because I don't." Beth took a deep breath and dropped the invitation back on his desk. "I know you have a lot of question but you'll just have to ask Josef or Mick. I can't give you any answers." Beth could still see the need to ask questions written all over his face and she sought to change the subject. "Sooo…do you have any new cases I could be working on?"

Ben gave a tight smile of resignation. "No, nothing new, but you could follow up on the bombing case. The coroner should have some of the preliminary reports completed on the victims and we need to get them in the system. Why don't you check?"

"I'll get right on it." Beth opened the office door, pausing for a moment as Ben picked up the invitation to study again. "Bring a date, Ben. It's for a good cause."

MLMLMLML

Mick grinned mischievously as Josef stood in undershirt and tux slacks in his office while the tailor marked for alterations. "You're really getting into this civic minded thing, aren't you?"

"You'd do well to follow my example." Josef turned in front of the mirror to judge the fit of the slacks, brushing a trace of lint from the pleats. "Word of mouth goes a long way in your line of work. You could establish contacts on all levels of the business world." Satisfied with the slacks, Josef stripped them off and handed them to the tailor. "The Halloween Gala would be a perfect place to start."

"I don't know, Josef." Mick leaned back in the chair, resting his chin on his hand. "Costume parties just aren't my thing. I wouldn't know what to wear."

Josef smirked. "Well I'm sure Beth would have some ideas. Let her dress you up," he sniffed slightly, "or undress you again. You haven't…?"

"No, we haven't, Dad. We're…working our way up to it." Mick's glance slewed away as Josef started to dress. "I don't want to rush it."

"The Dad thing's getting old, Mick. Just do it and get it over with. This is 'My Beth' we're talking about, it won't be like Coraline, trust me." Josef pulled on his dress shirt and made quick work of the buttons. "At least she's not asking you to turn her."

"She wouldn't." Mick's hand moved slowly over his mouth as he thought about Beth's tear streaked face on the night Emma and Jackson died. _What about when I start to get old?" _"And I don't know if I could if she did."

"Well, I've been asked." Josef snapped his suspenders in place and knelt to put on his shoes. "And Simone won't leave it alone. She refuses to take no for an answer." Josef stood and moved behind the desk to flop in the chair. "I'm don't need this right now."

Mick chuckled. "We're really making progress on our commitment issues, huh?"

Josef snorted. "I wouldn't call it progress. We've got aggressive women on one hand and the Legion culling the tribe on the other. I'd rather face a torch-bearing mob."

Mick sobered and pushed from his chair. "You may get that chance if we don't find out who's feeding Talbot information."

"I'm way ahead of you." Josef stood, too, and moved to the bar to pour a much needed drink for both of them. "ADA Talbot's not making a move that I'm not aware of." He gave a tight smile as he raised the glass in mock salute. "The Legion's recruitment methods are nothing compared to mine. He'll come to understand what it means to get an offer he can't refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

MLMLMLML

Beth settled herself into the passenger seat of Oscar's Jeep, barely shutting the door before it began to move. "Are we in a hurry?"

"No." Oscar checked traffic and pulled quickly away from the curb. "I have an assignation."

"Assignation? As in appointment?" Oscar didn't answer and Beth shook her head. He rarely responded to direct questions and she found it particularly irksome today. She tried another question. "Did you get an invite to Josef's Red Cross Ball?"

"Yes." Oscar glanced at the rearview and quickly took an exit. "I have been before."

Beth blinked in surprise. "Are you bringing a date?"

"I'll have guests, yes." Oscar gave her a quick look, the corner of his mouth raising slightly and Beth blinked again. "Guests, as in you're bringing more than one girl?"

"If you are there, you will see." The Jeep slowed with traffic and Oscar looked at her again. "You will be coming with St. John?"

"I guess so, Mick hasn't told me about it yet." Beth began to gather her things as the Jeep turned onto Drexel Avenue. "Will you be coming up with me?"

"No." Oscar pulled close to the curb and lowered his head to scan the area near the door. "Security has already okayed your arrival."

"Oh, alright then." Beth nodded, surprised by yet another level in her protection. "I wonder if Mick's home?"

"He is." Oscar's mouth twitched again as she got out of the Jeep. "You need to work on your breathing again, Beth. He will know you are home as soon as you leave the elevator." The Jeep peeled away before she could close the door and Beth shook her head, turning to go inside.

The apartment was dim and quiet as Beth set her purse on the couch. _"Hmm? I thought he'd be up?"_ She walked to the staircase, listening upstairs. "Mick?"

A slide of something and a muffled thump answered. "Yeah, I'm in the bedroom."

"Okay." Beth jogged up the stairs and hurried to the room. "What're you doing up here?" The door was slightly open and she pushed it wide, stopping in her tracks. "What...?"

Mick smiled from his squatted position on the floor, a dark fedora perched on his head. Beth began to smile as he rose from the floor and hitched the white pajama pants a fraction higher on his hips. "Um, nice hat."

"Thanks." Mick lifted the brim slightly and settled it back on his head. "I was looking for something to wear to Josef's ball." He sauntered toward her. "Whadda ya think?"

Beth looked up into his smile. "I think you should wear more than a hat."

Mick chuckled and pointed toward the bed. "I've got the suit and maybe something for you, too."

"Oh, really." Beth walked to the bed to look at the dark suit. "What'd you pick for me?"

Mick rubbed his brow with his thumb, suddenly nervous that he'd made the wrong choice. "Its, um, a couple 40's era dresses I thought you might like."

"Oh, cool!" Beth's eyes brightened as she reached for the garment bag. "I love dress-up." Mick breathed a sigh of relief as she dug happily into the bag.

MLMLMLML

Guillermo slid the last rack of blood samples into the cooler and pulled the latex gloves from his hands with a snap. All the human and vamp remains had been processed and he was ready to catch some freezer time in drawer #6 before his shift started again in five hours. One more swallow from the Starbuck's cup and he was…

"You got anything for me yet?"

Guillermo smiled against the plastic lid. "Not yet, Carmen. The tests aren't done." He schooled his face to seriousness and turned to face her. "The coroner requested additional time on the bloodwork."

"Great!" Carmen dropped the box she was holding on the exam table. "Kostan's already called me five times today."

Guillermo hid his smirk as he stepped forward to look at the evidence tags on the small paper bags in the box. "And you're working for him, right?"

"Not as exclusively as he thinks." Carmen frowned, opening her bag to flip through the loose reports. "I look for the truth."

"Right." Guillermo sniffed slightly while she was distracted. _Subtle jasmine and…_ "ADA Talbot sicked Beth on you, too?"

"Not yet." Carmen pulled the list she was looking for from her bag and stepped closer. "Here's the list of "male" evidence from the club. You just need to match the evidence with the appropriate body."

Guillermo glanced at the report. "This stuff all clean?"

"Of course it is." Carmen raised a brow. "You think I'm an amateur?"

"No, no." Guillermo rubbed his spiked hair in a quick nervous gesture. "I'll match it up with the human plants as close as I can."

"Good." Carmen slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave. "Call me when its ready."

Guillermo put the box back down. "I'll need your number then."

"Sure." A smile touched Carmen's lips and she held out her card. "I'm on the clock at 8 p.m. Before that, you take your chances."

A slow smile spread across Guillermo's face as she walked away. _ "Yeah, I'll take my chances. Maybe you'll tell me what's going on between you and Oscar._ _"_

MLMLMLML

The large black sedan pulled to a stop in front of Coraline's party house and Edward scurried around to open the door for Lance. Exiting the car, Lance settled the trenchcoat about his shoulders and looked around with obvious distaste. Scanning the surroundings, he sniffed, pointing with his chin. "Find refreshment for us. I'll wake Coraline." The smile that touched his lips held no humor. "She should be delighted to see me."

"I can't get near her." Coraline ducked her head as Lance pushed her hair back from her face. "She's already staked me twice and I've been warned."

"Kostan has no authority over us," Lance scoffed, "he knows the cure comes before his personal interests." Stepping back slightly, he offered her his hand to assist with her exit from the freezer. "My word carries more weight within the hierchy than some upstart from the Colonies."

Coraline warily avoided his hand to climb from the freezer herself and grabbed her robe. "Your word won't keep them from killing me if I try to get close to Beth again." She flinched as Lance's long fingers lifted her chin and she met his cold eyes. "You'd let them kill me to get to her, wouldn't you?"

Lance's lips curled in semblance of a smile. "Oh, sister, of course not." His cold hand pulled the collar of her robe closer to her throat. "You acquire Miss Turner and the family may let you keep St. John."

Coraline glanced away and then slowly back, her eyes as cold as his. "Tell me what you want me to do."

MLMLMLML

Simone's bedroom was lit by a soft amber glow and she sat draped in the canary sheets as Josef dressed beside the bed. "The Whitley Trust is reviewing grant requests next week. We've processed at least a dozen from various vamp hunting groups."

Josef slipped on his shirt, frowning at the news. "Are any of them potential threats?"

"Not as far as I can tell. They're mostly newly formed groups looking for money." Simone swung her legs over the side of the bed and lifted the damp cloth from the nightstand to dab at her newest bite. "There are, however, a couple research requests we should consider; studies involving blood born pathogens and antibodies that seem very well thought out."

"Push them through," Josef answered matter-of-factly. "We farmers need to keep the food healthy. Anything else?"

"Well, I thought we could talk." Simone patted the bed beside her in invitation. "Have you given more thought to our turning conversation?"

Josef groaned inwardly. "Yes, I've been thinking about it. And, no, I'm not making such an important decision in the middle of all this turmoil." He smiled as Simone narrowed her eyes. "Trust me. I wouldn't put you off if it wasn't so dangerous right now."

Simone sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder as he continued to smile. "You know I'd make a great vampire and be an asset to the tribe."

"Yes, you would." Josef kissed her nose and got up to collect his jacket. "As soon as I deal with this Legion problem, we'll have this talk again."

MLMLMLML

Josef moved quickly through the small parking area of Simone's building, headed for the Ferrari, his Blackberry in hand. Now that the human business day was over, he could get on with the more pressing vampire… The decay smell brought him to a shuffling stop. _"What the hell…"_

He vamped, turning slowly in a circle as the night whispered around him. The scent of decay shifted, wafting close and then away and Josef growled, low and threatening. "I know you're here. Show yourself."

"Took you long enough, child." The disembodied voice grated in reply, sending him spinning in search of its source. "What do you want?"

Laughter rattled like dry twigs. "I'm only watching, watching, watching…" The voice touched him from every direction and Josef bristled with anger. "Watching me, why? Do you need financial advice or the name of a good tailor? What the hell do you want?"

"Be at ease, boy." He was there, dark, faceless in billowing blackness. He began to circle. "Lady Wallace said you were smart, wise beyond your years," his voice mellowed to a more human tone. "You have much responsibility and much to prove."

"Prove to who?" Josef sneered as he circled, matching the old one's pace. "The Legion?"

"No, child." The old one moved faster, his voice rising as he blurred to a swirl of darkness. "Yourself, boy. Prove it to yourself."

"Prove what?" Josef shouted to the empty parking lot. The old one was gone. Chest heaving, Josef took one last look around. "Fucking vampires!"

MLMLML

"Logan…" Josef barked into his phone, "Meet me at my office." Continuing to curse Josef summoned his security staff to meet him as well. "I need real time information, so call if you need to… don't wait for me to arrive."

_Hell, Lady Wallace and old vamps delivering messages… as if I didn't already know that the Legion in LA is my mess… my security which failed at the club. Vamps at the fringes of LA society are already leaving… the Lost Boys, who had handled Dean Foster were now stalking celebrities in London. Vamp deaths were up all over but not place was as bad as LA and it was only the confidentiality of the Cleaners which was keeping people from knowing how many vamp deaths have already occurred._

_It's vamps like myself with business interests, who can't leave LA… we make ideal targets._

_Mick… it's time for him to stop… Hell, stop what… I need his head in the game, to figure out security and coordinate with the Cleaners._

Over the whine of the Ferrari he hears the signal from his Blackberry and flicks a glance at the screen.

_Fuck! Coraline and Lance… No doubt, Coraline was coming to claim Mick again and Lance to claim Beth citing the ancient rights of French nobility… it was the wreckage from Coraline's little experiments that focused the Legion on LA to begin with. I guess I'll just invite the wicked step mother and her wicked brother to the ball… _ Josef smiled at the though of Lance having to rub elbows and socialize with the food.


	3. Chapter 3

MLMLMLML

"This is it, doll. You ready?" Mick teased with the tough guy look from beneath the brim of the fedora and Beth smiled nervously in return. "I'm as ready as I'm going to get." She waited impatiently for Mick to circle the car to open her door. Mick offered his hand and Beth stepped from the Benz, her eyes shining. "I kinda feel like Cinderella."

Mick let his gaze travel lazily over her; from the shining blond curls falling about her bare shoulders down over the form fitting ocean blue satin to the matching pumps that peeked from beneath the flowing skirt. "You look like a Princess." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "You might find Prince Charming while we're here."

"You think?" Beth swatted his arm. "Don't get your hopes up. You're still taking me home."

"Let's hope." Mick offered her his arm. "Miss Turner, may I escort you to the ball?"

MLMLMLML

The Sarah Whitley Memorial Sports Arena had been transformed into a ghoulish Halloween confection and Mick guided Beth carefully through the crush of revelers, nodding to familiar faces while searching for their host and reserved table. Beth tugged at Mick's elbow, halting their progress as she spotted Oscar and his guests. "Look, Oscar did bring guests."

Mick gave the bodyguard a quick once over, amused by the Roman Centurion garb. "Not every man can get away with wearing a skirt and a leather bra."

Beth giggled. "I'll say. Though I think they're called breast plates, not bras. Are those two his dates? She pulled Mick close to whisper. "I thought witches wore more clothes than that."

Mick grinned, nodding acknowledgement as Oscar inclined his head. "Apparently that one doesn't." The witch pressed herself against Oscar and reached to pull his other companion, a young Jedi Knight, closer as well. Oscar remained stoic, arms crossed and powerful legs planted firmly as they fawned over him. Beth continued to stare until Mick tugged her arm, drawing her attention back to him. "I see Josef over by the champagne fountain."

Josef was filling a long stemmed glass for Simone and Mick shook his head at Josef's lack of imagination in his costume. "Who're you supposed to be? Fred Astaire?"

Josef smirked and straightened his cuffs. "Costumes are for people who need help with their imagination, PI Mick. I have no trouble in that department." He raised Simone's gloved hand to his lips, brushing a scant kiss to her fingertips. "Simone could pass for Jean Harlowe, couldn't she?"

Beth and Simone laughed when all Mick could do was nod. Beth leaned to fill a champagne glass for herself before turning to Josef. "Do you actually know all these people?

"Most of them." Josef scanned the crowd with a tight smile. "There are a few I don't recognize and the human mix makes it hard to sort them from the vamps in this crowd. As long as they're behaving and making a donation to the Red Cross, they're welcome." He offered his arm to Simone and patted her gloved hand as she placed it at his elbow. "Let's circulate, my dear. I'd like a closer look at some of our guests." He inclined his head, throwing a mischievous look at Mick as they moved away. "What're you standing around for? Dance with girl."

Beth smiled over the rim of the glass as Mick looked at her expectantly. "Do you want to dance?" The music throbbed in a techno beat and Mick looked uncertainly at the dancers as he waited for her answer. Beth shook her head, leaning close. "Why don't we wait for something a little slower."

"That'd be good." Mick gave her a pained look. "For a minute there, I was having disco flashbacks."

"You discoed?" Beth laughed as he shrugged sheepishly. "I'd like to see that."

"Believe me, you wouldn't." Mick chuckled at his own expense. "There's nothing perpetually cool about the Hustle."

"Well, I don't know about that." Beth set her glass down near the fountain and turned to take his hand as the music faded and a slower, more romantic song started to play. "I think this one is us."

"I think you're right." Mick gently tugged on her hand, drawing her onto the dance floor, spinning her in a slow turn to pull her close. "I like how you feel in my arms."

They began to sway slowly, and Beth looked up into his eyes as he threaded his fingers through hers, pulling her closer. "I think this dancing thing is becoming a habit."

"We are making progress." Mick glanced at the couples around them. "I'm re-learning the steps I've forgotten."

"Yes, you are." Beth smiled softly as he spun her around. "It's not complicated, difficult or danger…"

"Ssshhh!" Mick spun them around again. "Not tonight, Beth. Let's just be tonight, just you and me." He touched his forehead to hers, smiling the crooked smile she loved so much. "Can we do that?"

"I'd like that." Beth kissed his cheek, laying her head on his shoulder and Mick hugged her close. The crowd faded around them. Tonight they would just be.

MLMLMLML

Lance silently cursed the decadence of humans as he shadowed the movement of the dancing couple. A group of overly decorated and heavily perfumed matrons continued to stalk him around the fringes of the dance floor, not one of them put off by his glacial stare and he was growing weary of their pursuit. Catching Edward's eye, he motioned the servant to intervene.

With a quick glance around, Edward grabbed a tray of champagne glasses from a startled waiter and stumbled full bore into the matrons' midst, spilling champagne and pardons all over them. Lance moved quickly away, leaving the curses and berating for Edward to deal with. St. John had maneuvered Beth to other side of the dance floor and Lance pushed through the crowd to follow, careful to keep the large plumed hat tilted low to hide his face. He barely paid attention to the chubby Guitar Hero and the Morgue Attendant as he shoved his way between them.

"Jerk!" Logan shook the spilled champagne from his hand as he glowered after the pirate in the billowing cape. "At your age, you should have some manners!" His grin faded as he caught the look of alarm on Guillermo's face. "What? Who was that?"

"Trouble." Guillermo looked around quickly, searching faces for Mick or Josef. "He's big trouble. We need to find Kostan or Mick now!"

MLMLMLML

Mick filled two champagne glasses and turned with a smile to hand one to Beth. "Drink. You need your energy for another dance." He rolled his eyes goofily and Beth giggled, almost spilling the glass. "So we're dancing again?"

"Of course we are." Mick sipped the champagne as he looked out over the dance floor. You want to, don't you?"

"Yes, I…Hello, Ben." Beth smiled as Talbot pushed his way through the crowd to join them. "I didn't think you'd show."

"Mick." Ben nodded stiffly to Mick. "I guess I was curious." Casting a quick look around at the crowd, he focused back on Beth. "It's like every other civic function I've ever attended. Looks like everybody who's anybody is here."

"Yeah, well, Josef knows everybody who's anybody." Beth put her hand on Mick's arm and smiled up at him. "This is my first Blood is Life Ball, too. I'm really enjoying myself."

Mick put his hand over hers, nodding absently as he watched the crowd. The ebb and flow of the crowd was distracting and he began to search faces, looking past the costumes and masks. He felt…someone watching…eyes on him, Beth…where…And there it was. Anger flared and he nudged Beth toward Ben, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. "Stay with Ben. I'll be right back."

"Wha..?" Beth tried to cover her confusion, giving Ben a pained smile. "I guess he saw someone he knows."

Mick slid quickly through the crowd, focused on the pale shoulder sporting the Fleur Di Lis tattoo.

MLMLMLML

Lance smiled as Mick took the bait, scurrying to follow Coraline through the crowd as she drew him away from Beth. _"Sister, you still possess the courtesan wiles."_

Circling the fountain, he swooped in a billow of black cape and confidence, smiling as Beth startled at his touch. "Hello, Beth. I don't believe we've met. I am Lance Duvall."

"I…" Beth backed a step as gooseflesh crawled up her spine. "Lance Duvall? You're…you're Coraline's brother. I…where's Mick?" She batted his hand away as he reached for her arm. "Don't touch me! Where's Mick?"

Ben watched the short exchange, becoming alarmed as the stranger tried to grab Beth's arm. He stepped forward to pull Beth away. "Hey, buddy. Keep your hands to yourself."

Lance glared at his interference. "This doesn't concern you, human. Leave us." He backhanded Ben sharply, sending him flying onto the dance floor to knock dancers and observers from their feet. Ben landed flat on his butt, skidding back in shocked pain. A chorus of shouts and curses flared and all eyes turned toward Lance and a very frightened Beth.

Coraline stopped as the commotion flared, turning back to grace Mick with her most beguiling smile. "Mick? So nice to see you."

"What are you doing here, Coraline?" Mick gritted out, ignoring the shift of the crowd back toward the fountain, "What do you want now?"

"Why, Mick, aren't you happy to see me?" Coraline pouted prettily. "I've risked everything to…" Her voice faded as they were suddenly surrounded by Josef's security and Mick turned warily in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"Time for us to leave, Miss Turner." Lance murmured smoothly, unconcerned by the sudden attention. "We've an important matter to discuss." He took a firm hold on her upper arm and drew her close. "It's a matter of blood between you and I."

Beth began to struggle and her voice rose above the crowd. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes, you are." Lance jerked her closer. "Behave and I won't have to hurt you."

"She's not going anywhere." Josef's voice was coldly amused as he motioned for security to clear the area. "Ah Lance, I've just seen your charming Marie Antoinette, I wonder if it's safe for her here in LA… or will she lose her head like her predecessor?"

Mick came shoving through the crowd, desperate to reach Beth and Oscar intercepted him, holding him back with an unbreakable bear hug. _"Stop. He'll let her go."_

Lance thrust Beth away, eyeing Josef imperiously. "Kostan, you wouldn't dare touch what is mine?"

Josef's laugh was humorless. "Mine, interesting concept… especially when it extends to people. I've let your sister live twice now… the first time, I was being a good little vampire. The second because she gave me information about the compound… now she is back in LA, breaking our agreement. I disagree…," he inclined his head toward the security staff holding her, "Coraline is mine."

Lance's eyes silver as Josef makes his claim. "You will never be able to hold her… you're just an orphan who doesn't understand family. Money does not buy loyalty."

"Neither does power, it only buys fear." Josef's eyes paled briefly and he gestured for Coraline to be released. "Consider that you are my guest, at this event and in my city." He moved closer, matching Lance's arrogant stare with his own. "I believe your business here is done. Take your sister and go."

In a swirl of cape and Coraline's lace, Lance was gone.

Beth ran to Mick's arms and Josef took a deep breath.

_I could use a drink… right now. I just told "The Count" to go fuck himself… if there ever was an evening for staying hungry… this is it._ Josef calculates the angles and the odds as he looks over his guests, his friends, his enemies and the unknown factors like Talbot. And now The Legion, the bastards were watching all of them.


End file.
